El cumpleaños de Miku
by HatsuSirius
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot lleno de felicidad por un día tan especial, como lo es el 31 de Agosto.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan todos? Bueno, este es mi primer one-shot. Debo admitir que estoy algo nerviosa, ni siquiera he querido releerlo al momento de subirlo (Uu). En fin, esto lo escribí el día que cumplió Miku pero por diversas situaciones no pude publicarlo hasta hoy, espero les guste.

** [ EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MIKU. ] **

* * *

Después de un gran día de grabación, los Vocaloids podían relajarse y hacer lo que quisieran. Era un día especial ya que era el cumpleaños de una amante de puerros, la tan amada y hermosa Miku Hatsune.

Bueno, en realidad, faltaban dos horas para las doce. Un 30 de Agosto, la peliverde corría por todo el hogar de los Vocaloids, alegre y entusiasmada por su tan anhelado cumpleaños. Tenía sólo una pijama verde agua y ambas coletas las cuales usaba diariamente.

―¡Cumpleaños, cumpleaños, cumpleaños! ―saltando y corriendo, su alegría aumentaba hasta que chocó con una de las más maduras féminas de la casa. ―¡Itai!

―Miku, aún falta para tu cumpleaños ―dijo la pelirosa también con su pijama ya puesta. Ella a diferencia de la peliverde, trataba de dormir para al día siguiente despertar a la cumpleañera con un dulce desayuno, pero con tanto ruido le sería algo difícil hacerlo.

―Luka, es que.. es que.. ―la falta de aire por tanto saltos y corredera ni siquiera la dejaba hablar.

―Tu cumpleaños, lo sé. Pero.. si no te calmas, no dejarás que el resto descanse y pueda celebrar con mucha energía el día de mañana, ¿no crees? ―su tono amable y firme era lo que la caracterizaba. A los ojos de la peliverde, aunque era estricta, también era hermosa.

―Luka, no la trates así ―otra voz femenina entró en la escena― todos nos emocionamos con nuestros cumpleaños. Es más.. ―se acercó a la peliverde y abrazó fuertemente, dejando escapar un aroma a alcohol― deberíamos comenzar a beber de una vez.

―Meiko, estas.. ―la peliverde no podía hablar siendo apretada tan fuerte en ese abrazo y mucho menos con el olor a licor― .. estas completamente empapada en alcohol.

―Ah, es que.. comencé a celebrar antes ―rió graciosa, mientras las otras dos chicas la miraban con desilusión. Aunque aquello era normal.

...

Eran exactamente las 12: 02AM cuando dos gemelos rubios entraron a la habitación de Miku. Riendo traviesos, se abalanzaron sobre el bulto en la cama, dando saltos y riendo, soltaban un "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Miku!", pero para su sorpresa una sombra apareció justo al lado de ellos, riendo triunfante porque ese año no había caído en la trampa Kagamine.

―Así que pensaron que caería de nuevo ―la sombra de dos colas le lanzó almohadas a los gemelos, contenta. ―¡Muchas gracias!

Ambos rubios cayeron a la cama, decepcionados, sorprendidos y alegres. Ese año su amada hermana -o así la consideraban- ya no podría caer en su trampa, ya era un año más madura.

...

Los rayos del sol ya se asomaban por las ventanas verdes de la habitación de la cumpleañera, así como una dulce madre, la despertaron. Ella podía sentir como todo el día sería de ella. Y aunque no había abierto los ojos, sabía que apenas los abriera encontraría desde ese momento algo fantástico. Bueno, no tan fantástico..

―... ―lentamente ya sus orbes verdes podían visualizar a un rostro varonil frente a ella, durmiendo plácidamente mientras su cabello azul caía sobre sus mejillas, frente y ojos. ―.. ¿Qué rayos?.. ―pestañeó dos y tres veces, pensando que quizás así desaparecería aquel cuerpo de su cama, pero fue en vano. Acto seguido se sentó en la cama y al levantar la sábana notó que el masculino no llevaba ropa, sólo una bufanda azul que tapaba.. ah, esperen, el chico se movió haciendo que lo poco que cubría la tela se mostrara mientras sus labios soltaban un suave.. "Feliz cumpleaños, Miku.." mientras yacía en sueños.

Segundos después se escuchó en la casa completa un grito desgarrador, y adivinen qué, no era de la chica.

―Miku ha despertado con mucha energía ―exclamó alegre una peliverde de cabello corto mientras comía un trozo de zanahoria. Se encontraba en la cocina junto con dos personas más.

―Hay que agradecer a Kaito, supongo.. ―dijo la pequeña rubia de cabello corto, uno de los gemelos Kagamine, tras reír traviesamente.

―Kaito, suerte. ―susurró en voz baja un chico de cabello morado, levantando el puño en signo de buena suerte a su "compañero pervertido".

...

El resto del día, Miku pudo disfrutar con todos sus amigos, comer comida chatarra hasta ahogarse, correr hasta cansarse y reír hasta que su estómago doliera. En realidad no había planeado nada especial, pero todas las personas que la amaban, sabían que no podrían dejar de estar con ella.

Poco después fueron a su lugar favorito, el karaoke. Donde pudo cantar sus canciones favoritas junto a todos los Vocaloids, Utaus y Fanmades. Algunos obviamente le cantaron, otros le dieron grandes regalos y TODOS le dieron amor, aquel que en realidad, siempre le daban, porque la amaban, todos se amaban. Ya faltando sólo una hora para el final del día 31, tocaron la puerta a la habitación donde se encontraban todos los chicos en el karaoke.

―¡Miku, te buscan! ―gritó sonriente Kaito, mientras la atraía a la puerta. No pudo evitar sostenerla de mano. ―Ven, yo te llevo. ―sin soltar su agradable sonrisa, apretó un poco más la mano de Miku y la llevó a afuera.

―A-Ah, esta bien.. ―bajó la mirada, dejándose llevar por el peliazul. ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de ser un pervertido y tonto, le gustaba desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Al llegar afuera, su ojos se agrandaron, sorprendidos ante la cantidad de gente que había afuera. Mujeres, niños, hombres, ancianos, todos sonrientes y alegres. Sosteniendo grandes luces verdes o carteles que decía 'Feliz cumpleaños, amada Miku' o 'Miku te amamos'. Lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al instante. Todas aquellas personas allí sólo por ella, dando su tiempo, amor y demás a ella. Sus fans y las personas a las que ella más agradecía en todo el mundo, en el universo. Agradecía cada segundo en los cuales cantaba para ellos, en los cuales pudo verlos en conciertos.

Llevándose ambas manos a su rostro lleno de lágrimas, sonreía y reía más feliz que nunca. Todo aquello hasta que fue cargada como una princesa ―¿E-Eh..? ―al levantar la mirada se encontró con su amado peliazul, llevándola a través de la multitud a un escenario. ―Ka-Kaito..

―Todas estas personas.. ―interrumpió a la peliverde― están aquí para ti y por ti. Y.. aunque no te amén más que yo a ti, igual sus sentimientos son verdaderos. ―sus mejillas se llenaron de un color carmín bastante fuerte, tratando de mantener las ganas de besar a la chica que desde el primer momento en que la vio, se enamoró de ella.

Fue dejada en una tarima que estaba en todo el medio de la multitud. Ya de pie sobre sus propios pies, notó como el resto de sus amigos estaban también allí, saludándola alegremente y apoyandola. Miku sonrió, volvió a soltar unas pocas lágrimas y miró al público. Aquel público más alegre que nunca, lleno de sonrisas para ella. Su pecho sentía un gran dolor, quizás porque esa alegría dolía; su garganta tenía un nudo y sus piernas, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, temblaban. Notó el micrófono frente a ella y dio unos pasos más sólo, dejando su boca lo necesariamente cerca. Lista para hablar.

―Hoy.. ―su voz sonaba dulcemente ronca― ... fue un gran día. Pude disfrutar con mis amigos, no.. mi familia. Ellos son mi familia ―señaló a sus compañeros al lado de ella. Para luego tomar aire―. Ustedes son lo más hermoso que tengo, lo más... mi más preciado regalo ―apretó su pecho con ambas manos, fabricando más lágrimas en sus ojos―. No saben cuanto los amo, cuanto les agradezco mi vida y su amor. ¿Saben? Nunca, escuchen bien, NUNCA dejaré de cantar para ustedes. Esto que siento, todo este amor es de ustedes, hecho por ustedes y para ustedes ―sus mejillas completamente rojas ante la vergüenza y su sonrisa jamás vista, la más grande, la acompañaban―. ¡OIGAN, LOS AMO!

Un mar de aplausos y gritos se escucharon, dejando una llorona Miku en el escenario. Todos sus amigos Vocaloids se abalanzaron a abrazarla allí mismo, algunos llorando por la alegría. Pero por supuesto, el que no podía soltarla era su amante de los helados. La chica aún con todo y eso, volvió a agarran el micrófono y con todas sus fuerzas soltó un "¡¿Quieren escuchar nuestras canciones?!" a los cuales recibió un caluroso "¡Sí!"

Ese 31 de Agosto, nuestra cumpleañera terminó cantando un montón de canciones, todas con compañía de sus amigos y público. Aquellos seres que son lo más preciado para ella. Y aunque.. esa madrugada se acostó ronca de tanto grito y canto, no pudo haber sido más feliz en toda su vida.

E N D .


End file.
